Written in time
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Who he is and where he was from haunts Wolverine and Rogue finds out helping wolverine may give her what she has always wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity is a long time coming**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters those who created them do

**Authors Note:**I have seizures and tremors and though I use both spell andGrammar check like me they are not perfect. I do the best I can. Please Understand.

I knew the moment he returned I could smell him in the air. Like the scent of honeysuckle on a hot Bayou night his smell lingered in every core of my being. Jean says because I absorbed him twice it is only natural I gain some of his abilities but others I have absorbed only stayed for a while Logan refuses to leave.

I slip down the long corridors of the mansion like a cat stalking a mouse, I follow his scent outside where he is leaning up against the garage smoking a stogey. The sight of him send shivers up and down my body. I smile and walk up to him taking his stogie and inhaling a puff of my own like a pro letting the smoke out in even controlled perfect circles.

"Where did you learn that," he asks gruffly pulling me into him? I shy away but he just pulls me right back. He never was afraid to touch my lethal skit but it is also 20 degree's outside and I am only in a skin tight night stocking so he holds me close to keep me warm.

"You," I reply with a wicked grin.

He shakes his head, "Red said you picked up some of my traits didn't know smoking was one of them," he replied stroking my grey strands of hair, "Your to young for it," he says to me and I laugh.

"I think I earned it," I said shaking his hands away.

"You shouldn't have had to," he said angrily and I can tell something has happened while he was gone again.

"What did you find this time," I ask looking into the dark?

"Nothing," he replies.

"Tell me or I find out another way," I say blankly

"What does that mean," he asks staring down at me?

"This," I say turning around standing up on tiptoes and kissing his cheek with my bare lips. Its only for a second I've learned to control it but in that second I can pull his immediate thoughts and since I asked what he found that was at the forefront of his mind as I kissed him

"What was that," he asked?

"I can't believe your that old," I said as the images sink into my own mind. A bare butt Logan painted blue running around a village with his mother hot on his heels. I blurt out laughing as more and more of the image settles into my mind.

Logan gets that look on his face of anger and confusion and I smile, "Its been a year Logan I've learned a few things," I say with a smile. "By the way you look good in blue," I say as I walk away and back up to my room. Logan takes three quick strides and catches up with me.

"You can control it," he asked trying to touch my bare cheek?


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity is a long time coming**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters those who created them do

**Authors Note**:I have seizures and tremors and though I use both spell and Grammar check like me they are not perfect. I do the best I can. Please Understand.

I stop his hand with my gloved hand "When we all got the news the cure failed Storm and I started to watch for signs my mutation was returning and since it came back slowly I was able to learn how to manipulate it to meet what I needed and not be held completely prisoner by it. I can't touch someone for long without gloves only a few seconds but I can control its effect to a certain extent and with a simple kiss can download their minds," I said smiling.

"So you know everything," he asked eyeing me?

"No, I just took what you were thinking of at that moment when I asked you what you found. I wanted to see your past because your not being able to remember your past haunts me too; remember your always in my mind," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"You dump Ice cube," he asked changing the subject?

"He hated that I was cured. Moved on with Kitty," I said laughing lightly. "But I still have some of his ability," I said pulling out two cans of beer from my hiding spot and chilling them instantly then tossing him one.

"You're 18, you're to young," he said going to reach for my beer.

"And I have more voices in my head than a person with Schizophrenia. Anyway Storm knows about it. One a week is all I am allowed. We found out that certain beers produces a secretion in my brain that helps me to keep control of my lethal skin and till we can't reproduce the enzyme without Alcohol I get one beer a week," I replied popping my tab and sipping the beer slowly. I could tell by the look he gave me he didn't believe me, "You can ask Storm she knows where I stash them," I said still smiling, "Sniff my breath, do you smell me lying," I asked and he just smiled!

"What did you see," he finally asked changing the subject?

"You as a child in Scotland before it was known as Scotland," I said remembering my history how the tribes of modern day England coloring themselves in blue paint when they were about to fight.

"It can't be right," he said shaking his head with disbelief

"And yet it is," I say as I throw my can into the recycle bin. "Your old Logan we've known that for a long time. Accept it," I said.

"How," he asked sarcastically?

"Go home," I replied matter of factly.

"Meaning," he asked?

"Return to the land of your birth. Walk on familiar soil," I say with confidence.

"Why," he asks?

"Because your uneasy. Logan you have always felt as if you didn't belong here and you don't. Your home is Scotland though Scotland of another time. Go to Scotland to ruins and walk there the memories will become real. Once you remember and embrace your past it wont hold you prisoner and you will be able to belong anywhere and to anyone," I said.

"What makes you think I want to belong to someone," he asked with a snicker.

"No matter how old you are one night stands will never keep your heart warm," I said with a smile

"You got that to," he asked with a raised eyebrow reffering to the regrets the sometimes had after having on night stands and I feel his wish that he has a home and love to come home to.

"Yep my favorite is the girl with the boots that go all the way up to the knee cap. I loved those boots even went out and bought me a pain with a black leather skirt and a red leather corset with black lacing," I said purposefully driving his temperature up.

"Who's the guy," he asked angrily.

"No guy its for me. I can't risk wearing the outfit out so I wear it when I am alone," I said with a wicked grin.

"Bet I can think of some students who would like to phase into your room when your in that outfit," he replied with a wicked grin.

"I only wear it when I go in the danger room and go to bar and have some fun. Jean lets me use the Danger room as a place to enjoy certain activities that I couldn't do in the normal room. Think holodeck from Star Trek," I said.

"And computer geeks haven't posted it online," he said smartly?

"Beast protects me," I said. "So you will go to Scotland," I said changing the topic?

"What makes you so sure being that will jog my memory," I ask.

"I have a genius mind it seems. Hank tested me. While you were gone I got my degree in psychology and I'm a doctor did med school and residency in a year. Its been two years since you saw me Logan a lot happened," she replied

"How," Logan asked puzzled.

"I absorb knowledge as well as powers and seems Eric Lecher is quite the genius himself,' I said smiling widely.

"Metal head helped you," he said his eyes wide?

"Not by choice but we have learned the more I embrace and examine the thoughts of those I absorb the easier it is to keep their personalities under control and Eric Lecher is not to be ignored so I embraced him and took all he had to offer," I said still smiling.

"What if he gets out of control up there," Logan asked tapping on her head?

"I sick you on him," I said kissing the inside of his hand and then turning and climbing the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity is a long time coming**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters those who created them do

**Authors Note**:I have seizures and tremors and though I use both spell andGrammar check like me they are not perfect. I do the best I can. Please Understand.

Morning came all to soon and as always I ran five miles before returning to the house and changing to go to work. I used my run as a way to center my mind and prepare my self for the day ahead. But this morning I found it harder to concentrate than usual because his scent was everywhere. He had worked out before me and I could smell him on the weights as I did my bench presses.

"Morning Dr. DuPont," nurse Linda Smith said with a smile as Rogue walked in with a large grin on her face. Linda fell into step right behind her holding her case folders. "You have a skip in your step this morning," Linda stated as they entered Rogues office.

"And what does that mean," Rogue asked?

"In the year I have known you, you never give anyone a true smile and yet today you are smiling from ear to ear," she said sitting in a chair opposite the desk as Rogue took her seat behind her desk and started to look at case files and make notes

"An old friend returned last night that might be it," I said matter of factly.

"Boyfriend," Linda asked?

"No. No he was the first mutant I ever met who showed me true compassion when I first discovered my gift. His ability makes me less lethal to him than I am to most. When no one else would touch me he would just to remind me what touch felt like. We have a common bond beyond just being mutants, both our abilities make it hard for us to get and stay close to people," I say as I hear myself being paged to the ER STAT.

I run down the four flights of stairs with Linda close at my heels and arrive in the ER, directed to Trauma bay 2 by a desk nurse. When I hit the room I see a boy no older than 12 covered in blue paint with the word FREAK in bold red letters across his torso and chest. "You called," I said as I walked into the room but the doctors stopped me from getting to close.

"His skin is secreting something and it knocked out two paramedics," Dr. Han advised me. Han and I were close friends and I knew he called me to help the boy. I close my eyes and gently probe the boys mind with my own and see he was forced to the ground and painted because he had reptilian eyes and tongue. The skin was new.

"Jason, my name is Rogue its ok now," I said approaching him cautiously taking off my gloves. "Your not alone and your skin wont harm me," I said as I stroked his hand lightly. "I need you to calm down and your new mutation, the toxin, will stop flowing," I said in a soothing voice. Soon the slime stopped coming out of his skin and I instructed Han to call Dr. McCoy at the mansion and he would have Jason brought there for further treatment.

As I left I knelt against the wall and Han knelt beside me, "Guess you weren't as immune as you thought," he said carefully wrapping my hands in a towel and drying them off.

"It's not the toxin. It's what I saw in his mind. The military is experimenting on kids and what they are doing is horrific to say the least. Jason escaped and then people on the street saw he was a mutant when he used his tongue to test the air and his eyes had to two lids. Some boy caught him and did that so called "art" to him. I sent a mental note to Beast he should be here faster than usual and he will have backup just in case the military shows up," I explained as I smelled Wolverine and smiled.

"Kid," he asked seeing me on the ground. Wolverine's claws were out and ready for the attack, with wide eyes Han moved aside allowing Wolverine to have his place at my side?

"I'm fine just the kid got to me, what he's been through all the emotion hit me so fast and then I do believe a bit of his toxin did get into me," I replied with a weak smile.

Anna came into the hall and handed me a new pair of gloves. Wolverine took them from her and after he made sure all traces of the toxin were off my skin he gently put them on my hands.

"Perhaps it would be advisable for you to come back with us. If the military tracks the child here and doesn't find him they may take you as a consolation prize," Henry said and I smiled.

"I would fight with you but I don't have the strength," I said and as I stood I felt faint and Wolverine took me in his arms and carried me to the awaiting ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity is a long time coming**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters those who created them do

**Authors Note**:I have seizures and tremors and though I use both spell and Grammar check like me they are not perfect. I do the best I can. Please Understand.

Back at the mansion, Beast has Wolverine take me to my room explaining that Storm had set everything up in case I needed anything. Wolverine gently carried me upstairs and laid me on my bed where Storm and Jubilee went about removing my clothes and putting on my night gown. I could feel I was starting to spike a fever. Things didn't feel right and one look in Wolverines eyes told me he sensed it too and I slipped into unconscious.

_ "Logan what are you doing all the way out here," I saw a young woman ask a man as she walked up behind him on a cliff overlooking an amazing dark green lush valley below. The man stood and turned and I saw it was Logan, younger, in his late teens but it was still my Logan. His eyes told me that._

_ "Father told me today I'm to marry Elisabeth Blackshawl, he says the marriage will strengthen the clan," Logan said with sad eyes._

_ The woman gently stroked his cheek and smiled, "We knew this was going to happen the fates wove our story at our birth and there is nothing we can do to change what is meant to be," she said solemnly. Logan took her arms and as they rose together to face the setting sun behind me. _

_ "Fire created this land and fire will destroy it but my love for you is eternal if not in this life Marie than in the next," Logan said and I finally saw the woman's face. She was me but taller with long red hair that went just above her calves._

_ Suddenly Eric Lecher and Pyro were beside me, "You know why you have this memory because of your first connection to him," Eric Said._

_ "Am I projecting myself onto her body," I asked?_

_ Pyro shook his head, "Doubtful you can't change the memories you see, you know that," Pyro said._

_ "This does explain a lot though," Eric said._

_ "How so," I ask?_

_ "How he truly survived all these centuries he's been waiting for his Marie to come back," Eric explained._

_ "And the fact he has a healing factor that dare devils would love," Pyro added with a smirk._

_ I ignore Pyro and look at Eric, "His memories been erased. Looking for that Marie can't be what drives him," I said._

_ "Memories can be wiped away but never destroyed because they are linked to, to many of our other senses. For example walking in a garden and one day you smell honeysuckle and suddenly you remember being 5 and walking with your mother on the way home from the grocery store but yet you don't remember it ever happening. Then just to be sure you call your mother and she tells you that as a child you loved to run in honey suckle before you were chased by a swarm of bees and you were stung so many times," Eric said and Marie smiled. The story was from her mind and a true one at that._

_ "Ok but he's found me why doesn't he recognize that," I ask?_

_ "Certain things trigger memories. Maybe you and him should go to Scotland it will help him and you need to take a break," Eric said._

"_I agree with Magno, you're stressed out and now with Logan back you'll be edgy and that can be dangerous. Go to Scotland and see what you to find. Have fun," Pyro said with a smile. I smile and feel myself going slipping back to reality._

"Big Blue she's waking up," yelled wolverine as I opened my eyes tentatively.

I went to sit up and I felt Wolverine pushing me back down, "You have been out for three days let Furry Monster here give you the all clear then I will allow you to sit up," Wolverine said.

"My name is, Dr. McCoy, Hank or Beast please choose one of those three names and cease with the name calling," Beast said and I smiled as he checked all my vital. He made a few noises and then said, "You may slowly sit up but you do not leave this room till your blood work is back," Beast said as went about inserting the vials into a portable testing computer that sent the data to the main database in the basement.

"Miss me," I asked as I sat up and Wolverine put some pillows behind my head to support me?

"How could he, he hasn't left your side since he brought you in," Beast said with a smirk and I hear Wolverine growl.

"Non Vocal utterances render no response from me nor do they scare me," Beast said leaving with the blood. I laugh.


End file.
